Three Hundred Gold Pieces
by AlittlemissNOBODY
Summary: AU.When three hundred gold pieces was placed on the capture of the runaway Prince, slave girl Sakuno pledged with her life to find him & get the reward. But when things get out of hand and more than freedom is on the line, will she still go with the plan?


_**Three Hundred Gold Pieces  
><strong>_

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in the fruitful land of Seigaku lived a perverted king with his lovely wife, an older care-free adopted son and an arrogant but extremely cute younger son. King Nanjiro is very famous not only because he is a pervert but because of his strong will and amazing skills, not referring to bed, of course. But the king has many problems. One of them is his fierce queen who threatens him every now and then to burn all of his precious magazine (take a wild guess ;D) just because he can't handle the main problem: How would he force Ryoma to succeed him? Many would be more than delighted to be the next ruler of Seigaku but not the crown prince himself.<p>

When Ryoma was twelve and he refused the crown Nanjiro simple brushed the topic and said to his wife: 'That's my boy! Still young but he'll mature, _Dearest_'. When Ryoma was fifteen and he still didn't want the crown, Nanjiro gave a nervous laugh and said 'Give him time, the boy is still a teen. He doesn't understand anything, _Honey_.' But…now… Now that he's almost twenty and his answer remained unchanged King Nanjiro felt the severity of the situation.

"What do you mean you _don't_ want the throne? You…You ungrateful little bastard!" Nanjiro threw his hands in the air to make his point clear, he was normally not this aggressive but his wife was behind him sitting at the throne room, glaring at their direction. So aggression is badly needed. "Why did you only say this _now_?"

"Mada mada dane." said Ryoma, not even bothered by his father's *cough* fake *cough* tantrum. "Ne, Oyaji I never liked the throne. Give it to Ryoga, he'd be more than willing."

Nanjiro felt his ears turn red at the disrespect his son is showing him. He must be used to it by now, but in this grave matter he could do even with a little respect. "You listen here, Ryoma. If I had the choice I would have gladly given it to your brother. But our law STRICTLY says 'inheritance must be passed down to blood relatives _ONLY_,' idiotic son. "

"Make another 'me' then." Although the idea seems pleasing to Nanjiro, he removed the thought the moment he felt the menacing aura coming from his wife plus, one Ryoma is more than enough. He had to think fast, his manhood is on the line here. Then he saw his son twirling his favorite red tennis racquet-

"Well, Ryoma. Tell you what? You like playing tennis right—" He need not finish the sentence as Ryoma immediately scowled. His features darkened as Nanjiro's expression lightened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ryoma said through clenched teeth. His knuckles were starting to whiten out of the pressure his putting on them. It seems the king has won the battle but Ryoma would not accept defeat so easily.

"So, what do you say Ryoma. Do you accept the crown or…" said Nanjiro while he went down the pedestal and took a step closer to him, grinning widely. "You never play tennis ever again?"

"Fine." It took a lot of self-control for Nanjiro to keep his cool and prevent his limbs from crying out of joy. His Darling is so not gonna kill him tonight. But something he did not expect happened. "_Forget_ you ever had a son."

"_**WHAT?**_" Words are not enough to describe the look on Nanjiro's face as his son took long strides away from the throne room with his chances of sleeping peacefully that night. He tried to call after Ryoma, cursing himself he did not wear his sandals. Ryoma did not even wince and continued his steps. When Ryoma was already out of sight Nanjiro whitened with fear. Nanjiro felt the shift in his wife's position. With a deadly smile lurking on her lips she called him sweetly, "_Darling?_"

Nanjiro gulped. "Coming… _Sweetheart_…" Nanjiro said with a very heavy heart as he went to face his impending doom.

.

.

.

_A few days later_

"Sakuno-san, water the plants on the aisle."

"Ha..hai…"

"Wash the walls near the gates."

"Hai."

"Pull out the weeds."

"Hai."

"Wash the curtains and make sure they smell nice."

"Hai."

"Pick some fresh flowers and place them in the throne room."

"Hai."

"Clean the stables."

"Hai." She stood there again motionlessly as she waited for the chambermaid to give her another order. She looked at the big woman like a little lost puppy and the woman scowled at her.

"I didn't buy YOU to do nothing, you know." snapped the Chambermaid her face red with anger.

"I'll.. do them now..." Sakuno stuttered. She clumsily made her way out the room, accidentally knocking out some picture frames the chambermaid owned. Good thing nothing broke as she picked up the frames back to its original position. She didn't stay long, as it was pretty obvious the chamber maid was very pissed. Sakuno ran away from the room. She took the same route she used everyday only stopping when she reached her destination: the Royal garden.

Sakuno admired this garden. In the middle of the fountain was a statue of a young girl being helped by a prince, on an onlooker's perspective the view was lovely. Surrounding it were roses of different colors and sizes. Everything looked perfect and heavenly. She was very lucky she was appointed by the Queen as the Royal rose picker. The roses itself reminded her of her home in the countryside. She sighed as she went to the supply closet and pulled out a bucket, a pair of sharp golden scissors and gloves.

_snip_

She started to cut some red roses.

_snip_

Then some whites.

_snip_

"Look here Sakuno-chan! Look at this!" said Tomoka Osakada a fellow castle servant. In her hands was a brown parchment. Tomoka, who was the royal animal care-taker, always had a keen instinct on finding where she is anytime anywhere. "Get a load of this."

Tomoka held the poster in front of Sakuno's face who was trying her best not to look interested. When she got a clearer view of the poster, the man in it had a fierce and dominating aura around him so much like the Royal prince's portraits hanged in the Royal hall. Then it hit her. This must be a wanted poster of none other than the Prince himself. His features are really striking especially his eyes… and on top of the picture was a message in clear royalty handwriting it read:

_Hear Thee Hear Thee!_

_For all walks of life from the richest to the poorest, youngest to oldest lend me your capable ears!_

_I, your humble yet Beloved King Nanjiro Echizen, am willing to give a Hundred Gold Pieces_

_for the capture and return of my runaway son unharmed, well-fed and intact. If he does not return in one piece,_

_nourished, properly fed or unharmed, then the abductor shall be punished accordingly. _

_However if the Crown Prince does not want to return peacefully, only strikes that _

_would make him unconscious are allowed, beyond that is punishable by death._

_And if you return him within the next two months I will raise the reward to three hundred gold pieces. _

_**Your _**Royal **_Handsome Sexy Highness.**_

Sakuno gulped at the number. She repeated the number in her head again and she felt her eyes widen at it. "... _Three hundred gold pieces?_" She gasped and Tomoka smirked. Then Sakuno remembered one of the important palace rules: Never ever gossip about the royal family. "To.. Tomoka-chan won't we be in trouble when the chambermaid finds us gossiping?"

Tomoka huffed and rolled back the poster. "I'll have you know, I badly need money for my younger siblings but…" She paused and held her hands at her chest for more emphasis. "But the _good friend_ that I am, I wanted to tell you about the money because I know you need it more!"

"But Tomoka-chan it's wrong to take something you found first."

"Listen Sakuno." Tomoka placed a hand on her hip and a stern look on her face. "Unlike you, I have a wage, it might not be as much as I want but at least I'm getting something. When I work, I am guaranteed that my siblings will eat one good meal a day but you, you're a slave you don't get a wage and that..." Tomoka looked around careful that nobody is wandering around and listening to their conversation. "That Chambermaid of ours eats your share of the meal and sometimes she gives you _her_ workload. But if you're able to buy back your freedom you can go back to your home-"

_She remembered the grassy pastures._

"—get a job that gives you enough money-"

_Then she can buy the things she wants. Pretty clothes, decent meals, fitting shoes. That sounds perfect._

"-and see your family and friends-"

_The faces of her friends filled her mind. Yes, that would truly be a wonderful reality. How she missed them._

"Think about it Sakuno. Freedom is at the grasp of your hands." Sakuno bowed her head for a while. What Tomoka said _is_ true as there is a very big difference between a maid and slave.

"..I'll…. think about it..." She barely said and the happy thoughts filled her head again dancing in the pasture, swimming in the river and the scent of the mountains. Freedom. This time she repeated the words, more sure of it than ever. "I'll think about it."

"You do that..." Tomoka grinned proud of the change in Sakuno's way of thinking, deep inside her she knew Sakuno would give in all she needed was a little push. "Here, look at this while you think about it."

"Thank you very much Tomoka-chan… You're really my best friend." In Sakuno's hand was the rolled up poster, it felt heavy and burning in her hand. She looked at it then at Tomoka who winked at her. "I'll talk to you later then, okay? The chickens are hungry I think." Sakuno only nodded at her as she continued staring at the poster. Three hundred gold pieces, she gulped at the number. Three hundred gold pieces and she would have her freedom.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know I was a slave until I found out I couldn't do the things I wanted"<p>

Frederick Douglass


End file.
